<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Titanic by Hannah_2003</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320449">Titanic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_2003/pseuds/Hannah_2003'>Hannah_2003</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lovely, M/M, True Love, Underage Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29320449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_2003/pseuds/Hannah_2003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Well i guess you all saw titanic. I love the movie so much so i wrote this.<br/>"Jensen:jack<br/>"Jared:rose<br/>"Stephen:cal</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared's pov</p><p>The driver opened the door for me and took my hand and helped me to get out of the gharry. I looked up at the big glorious ship infront of me in the ocean. Here is a lot of excited people and im sure most of them even wont be in the ship. The driver opened the door for my mother and my fiance and they came out of the gharry too.<br/>
"I dont see what all the fuss is about... It dosnt look any bigger than the mauretania"<br/>
I said with a uncaring look on my face.<br/>
"You can be blase about somethings jared but not about titanic.... Its over 100 feet longer then mauretania and far more luxuriose ." Stephen said and i just walked away... He seems so happy, well actually ofcourse he is.<br/>
"Your daughter its far too difficult to impress sharon. " I heard stephen said to my mom and she just laughed.<br/>
"So this is the ship they say is unsinkable." Mom said with impress eyes.<br/>
"It is unsinkable... God himself could not sink this ship " stephen said to my mom, i dont know why they are so excited.<br/>
"Sir?" One of the men came near.<br/>
"What?"  "You have to check your baggage through the main terminal....its round that way sir." Stephen put his hand in his pocket and gave the man some money.<br/>
"I put my faith in you good sir. Now kindly see my man" stephens said to the man.<br/>
"Yes sir. Its my pleasure sir....if i can do anything at all..." Stephen walked away and didnt let the poor man finish his sentence.<br/>
"Ok we better hurry." Stephen said and i grabbed his arm and we waked toward the doors. I just remembered my coat is not on my shoulder. "My coat??" I looked back and asked from the girl ho was with us to carry our bags. "I have it mister" i just nodded.<br/>
I looked around and saw the Officials who were checking the third class passengers hair and teeth, for the lice i guess. Me,Stephen and my mother walked in the ship to the First class passenger seat. Its is the ship of dreams for everyone else , but to me it is a slave ship, taking me back to the America in chains. Outwardly im the everything a well brought up boy should be but inside im screaming. Stephen putted his hand on mine and squeezed it a little, but i didnt respond.</p><p>Jensen's pov </p><p>I heard the ship's horn blowing. Me and my friend are playing cards.<br/>
"Jensen come on man, we bet everything we have." Chris said. "When you got nothing you got nothing to lose" i said with a little smirk.<br/>
"You moron. I cant believe you bet on our tickets" the other man said said to his friend.<br/>
I looked down to my carts,i already know we are won. "Alright moment of truth... Somebody's life is about to chang... Chris?" I looked at chris and waited for the answer. He putted his cards on the desk. "Nothing?" I asked. "Nothing?" He answered. "Olaf?"<br/>
He did the same as chris. "Nothing" ha said.<br/>
"Sven?"  He putted his cards on the desk, he has nothing too. "Uh... Two pair... Im sorry chris" he looked up angry. "You sorry?? I just lost everythi..." " Im sorry you are not gonna see your mom again for a long time.... 'couse we are going to america" i slammed my hands on the desk happily.<br/>
Suddenly sven punched olaf, but thats fine they're just lost their ticket. We laughed and i looked at the watch. "Oh shit ots getting late we have five min, come on" we ran as fast as we could. "Wait wait wait ... Wait we are passengers." He took our ticked " have you been through the inspection queue ??" He asked. "Of course... Anyway we dont and any lice... We are american's ... both of us" i said<br/>
" Right come aboard" he said ant we went in and then ran toward our room "we are the luckiest aon of a bitches in the whole world."<br/>
I said screaming. We ran toward the ship surface and i started waving my hands to the people like i know someone.<br/>
"You know somebody??" Chris asked<br/>
"Og course not,thats not the point." I said and then we started yelling goodby like we have a lot of family here. The point is we are in the third class passenger seat and we dont have a penny in our pockets, but we are in the titanic anyway.<br/>
The ship finally set sail.<br/>
"We went toward our room and then finally found it.<br/>
"Hi jensen ackles" thay said hello but a little confused, i guess they didn't expect us. I looked back and sat chris on the top  bunk.<br/>
"Hey who said you get the top bunk huh??"  I said and he laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Jared's pov </p><p>"This one?" The girl showed me the paint<br/>
"No, it had a lot of faces on it" i took one of the paints,this is the one.<br/>
"Would you like all of them out,mister?"<br/>
The girl asked.<br/>
"Yes we need a little color in this room"<br/>
I said. I love paints, the colors in them, all of ot just make me feel better<br/>
"Oh god... Not those finger painting again... They certainly were a waste of money  " i heard stephen said this.<br/>
"The diffrence between stephens taste in art and mine is... I have some... They're fascinating like being inside a dream or something, there's truth but no logic"<br/>
I said. "Whats the artist's same?" The butler girl asked me. "Something picasso" i said.<br/>
I blushed for not knowing the whole name of the artist. "Something picasso... He wont amount to a thing... He wont,trust me" stephen said. He is talking about how i wasted his money by getting the paints like he dont have any money... But the fact is god  knows how much money he has.<br/>
At cherbourg, a woman came aboard named margaret brown. We all calling her molly.<br/>
she's husband had struck gold somewhere out west and she is what mother calling her 'new money'.<br/>
Buy the next afternoon we are steaming west from the coast of ireland with nothing out ahead of us but ocean. </p><p>Jensen's pov </p><p>We ran toward the front of the ship when we felt the ship is getting pace.I bended over the fences so i can see the bubbles under the ship.<br/>
"Hey look look look....see it??"<br/>
I pointed to the dolphin. "There is another one" chris said.<br/>
We stayed there for too long.<br/>
"I can see the statue of liberty already.... Very small of course." chris said. </p><p> </p><p>Jared's pov </p><p>"She is the largest moving abject ever made by the hand of man in all history. And our master ship builder, Mr. Andrews here designed her from the keel plates up."<br/>
We came to a boring dinner with bored people. Its so funny that sometimes im just an stupid 18 years old boy who cant make big decisions but sometimes im big enough to be here in this boring diner date with these people instead of being all over the ship and look everywhere.<br/>
"I maybe knocked her together but the idea, Mr. Ismay's . He envisioned a steamer so grand In scale and so luxurious in its appointments that its superemacy wouled never be challenged... And here she is."<br/>
I picked a ciggarete and putted that between my lips and breathed in and let out the smoke. "Jared you know i dont like that" my mom said but i took another one and let out the smoke right in her face. But stephen took the cigarette out of my lips. "He knows" he said to my mother.<br/>
"We both have the lamb, rare with very little mint sauce" I got angry, he has no right to tell me what to do and what to eat.<br/>
"You like lamb right sweat pea?" He asked me. I just looked up and smiled a little.<br/>
"You gonna out his meat for him too there stephen?" Molly asked and stephen just gave her a hard look.<br/>
"Hey, who thought pf the name titanic??" So molly just changed the subject.<br/>
I couldn't stay there anymore<br/>
"Excuse me" i just got up and left.</p><p>Jensen's pov </p><p>I took a paper and a pen and started drawing  a little girl with her father who were infront of me.<br/>
"First class dogs come down here to take a shit." I heard the boy who were talking to chris.<br/>
"Lets us know where we rank in the scheme of things" i said in answer. "Like we could forget?" I laughed  "im tommy ryan" "Jensen ackles" we waved each other's hand.<br/>
"Do you make any money with your drawings ?" He asked, i wanted to answer but suddenly i saw a first class beautiful boy. Couldn't be more then twenty or mabe less with shaggy brown hair and beautiful body. Im far away from his but i can tell he is much shorter then me. He looks sad and tired.<br/>
"Forget it boy, you'd as like have an angles fly  out of your arse as get next to the likes of here" i heard tommy said and i know he is right, but man i cant stop staring. And he looked into my eyes just for one second and i know thats the most beautiful eyes i ever saw. He looked at me again after a minute, i guess he wanted to know if im still staring but then that fucking man came and they left.</p><p>Jared's pov </p><p>I can see my whole life as if i already lived it.<br/>
An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter.<br/>
I feel like im standing at a great precipice with no one to pull me back, no one who cares or even notice. Later at the night i got up and ran toward the front of the ship.<br/>
I made my desione, and i know this ks my last way to be free.</p><p> </p><p>Jensen's pov </p><p>I was lying on the couch and smoking until i head the sobbing and crying. I got up to see whats happening but i saw the same beautiful boy i saw earlier running toward the front of the ship. After a minute i went after him and when i arriwed he was on the other side of the fence. Its clear what he wanna do<br/>
"Dont do it" i said "stay back, dont come any closer." he said, and what a soft but broken voice. " Come one... Just give me you hand and i will pull you back over." I said a little stressed. "No, stay where you are, i mean it, i'll let go." He said with shaking voice and teary eyes. I though for a secon and pointed to my cigarette and went closet to throw it in the water.  "No you wont" i said "what do you mean no i wont?? Dont presume to tell i will and will not do you dont know me" he said scared and angry. "Well you would have done it already." I said.<br/>
"You distracting me, go away" he said and looked back to the ocean. "I cant,i involved now, you let go and im going to have to jump in there after you . " i said and took me coat off.<br/>
"Dont be absurd you'll be killed" he said.<br/>
"Im a good swimmer" "the fall alone will kill you" well smart ass. "It would hurt im not saying it wouldn't... Tell you the truth im a lot more concerned about that water being so cold." He just stayed quiet for a moment.<br/>
"How cold?" He asked, god he is like a scared puppy with that shining hazel eyes.<br/>
"Freezing, maybe a couple degrees over."<br/>
The fear in his eyes i getting more and more.<br/>
"You ever... Ever been in wisconsin?" I asked and he looked at me confused. "What??" He asked.<br/>
"Well they have some of the coldests winter around, i grow up there, near chippewa falls.<br/>
I remember when i was a kit me and my father, we went ice fishing out on lake wissota. Ice fishing is, you know, where you..."  "I know what ice fishing is" he interrupted angrily. "Sorry... You just seem like, kind of an indoor boy... Anyway i... I fell through some thin ice and im telling you, water that cold like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body .... You cant breath, you cant think... At least not about anything but the pain. Which is why im not looking fornard to jumping in there after you, like i said i dont have a choice. I guess im kind of hopping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here" i can see the tears on his eyes. "You are crazy." "Thats what everybody says but with all due respect mester... But im not the one hanging of the back of a ship here.... Come on, come one give me your hand, you dont wanna do this" i said and after a few seconds he gave me his smooth, soft hand and tried to turn around.<br/>
"Jensen ackles" i said " Jared padalecki" he said with a shaky voice. " I'll have to get you write that one down " he laughed a little and i saw his dimples, fucking beautiful.<br/>
He tried to come to this side but then he slip.<br/>
And now he just hung from my hands. He screamed loud.<br/>
I trying to control myself so i can save him, but im scared so much.<br/>
"I got you...come on"<br/>
I tried to pulled him but he slipped and and screamed louder and tears rolled down his cheeks. "HELP ME.... HELP... PLEASE HELP ME" "Look look listen too me i got you... I've  wont let you go...now pull yourself up... Come on" i pulled him up and we finally did it. She fell down and i fell i top of him and then i saw cops. Oh fuck.<br/>
"Whats all this??" The cop asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared's pov</p><p>""You stand back and dont move an inch " the cop yelled.<br/>Oh awesome now they think he wanted to rape or something, god everything is so fucked up. <br/>After a few minutes they called stephen. They gave me a glass of water and cuffed jensen. <br/>"This is completely unacceptable. What made you think you could put your hands on my fiance.?" Stephen yelled at Jansen, jensen looked at me for a moment, i know i should go and and explain he didnt want to rape me.<br/>"Look at me you filth." stephen yelled at him again. <br/>"Stephen" i said and tried to get his attention.  <br/> "What do you think you were doing??"  But he just continued yelling. "Stephen stop that was an accident." I ran toward them to stop stephen so he wont hit the poor guy. <br/> Stephen just looked down at me confused and angry. "An accident?" He chuckled.<br/>"It was... Stupid really, i was leaning over and i slipped.... I was leaning far over to see the....umm" i tried to look.a for a good word.<br/>"Ummm.... The....." " propellers?" Stephen asked. "Propellers yeah, and i slipped... And i would have goan overboard, but Mr. Ackles <br/>Saved me and almost went over himself " i saw stephen rolled his eyes, but jensen smiled proudly.  <br/>"You wanted to se the.... He wanted to see the propellers" be said nerves. Of course he knows im lying.<br/>"Like i said women machinery do not mix.... Was the way of it??" The cop asked jensen. <br/>"Yeah... That was pretty much it." He said.<br/>Thank god, god know knows what would happen of they knew i wanted to kill myself. <br/>"Well the boy is a hero then... Good for you son, well done. So it's all's well and back to our bandy huh?" <br/>Stephen turned to me and hugged me a little. <br/>"Uh look at you, you must be freezing lets get you inside." <br/>We walked a away and the cop came toward us. "Perhaps a little something for the boy?" <br/>Stephen looked back "ofcourse, i think a 20 should do it." I chuckled " is that the going rate for saving the boy you love?" I said with a cold smile. He looked and me and thought a little. "Jared is displeased...what to do? I know." He said and walked back toward jensen. "Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow evening, to regale our group with your heroic tale." Stephen said to jensen . God he talking to people like he own theme.<br/>"Sure, count me in." "Good its settled then." <br/>And then stephen came back to me. I looked at jensen and smiled a little and then walked away toward our room.<br/>I sat down ao the chair infront of the mirror and to getting ready for sleep. I heard the knock door and then stephen came in.<br/>"I know you've been melancholy... I dont pretend to know why.... I intended to save this until the engagement mala next week , but i thought tonight" he said and the black box in his hands. A very very beautiful neckless. " Good gracious." I said amazed.<br/>"Perhaps its a reminder of my feelings for you." I looked up "is it...." "Diamond,yes"  he said interested and took the neckless and went and stayed behind me  and thew the neckless around my neck. "56 carats be exact... It was worn by louis XVI and they called it Le coeur de la Mer." ""The heart of the ocean" we said at the same time. He just stared at me in the mirror for a moment.<br/>" Its overwhelming" i said and looked up at him. "Well its for loyalty... We are loyalty jared." He said and i didnt know what to answer. He sat next to me and putted his hand on my thigh. " You know, there is nothing i couldnt give you, there is nothing i'd  deny you, if you would not deny me... Open your heart to me jared." I looked back to the mirror and didnt answer, i cant answer. I just dont love him, how can i open my heart to some one i dont love. </p><p>Jensen's pov </p><p>In the morning i saw jared again and we started talking and walking. <br/>"Well I've been on my own since i was 15, since my folks died and i had no brothers or sisters or close kin in that part of the country. So i lit on out of there and i haven't  been back since. You could just calle me a turnbleweed blowing in the wind. " <br/>We both laughed but he didnt reply. <br/>"Well, jared,we walked about a mile around this boat deck and.... Chewed about how great the weather is and how i grew up but i reckon thats not the reason you came to talk to me, is it?" He sight "Mr. Ackles i..." "Jensen" i interrupted . "Jensen... I wanna thank you for what you did, not just for pulling me back but for your discretion." He said and i i looked down at him and smiled at him. "Your welcome." He looked up. "Look<br/>I know what you must be thinking... Poor little rich boy, what does he know about misery." He said "No... No thats not what i was thinking... What i was thinking was what could have happened to this boy to make him think he had no way out." He looked down and stayed quiet for a second. <br/>"Well i... It was my everything. it was whole world and all the people in it. And the inertia of my life , plunging ahead and me. Powerless to stop it." He said amd showed me the ring at his ring finger. "God look at this thing you would have gone right straight to the bottom  " i said excited. <br/>"500 invitations have gone out all of philadelphia society will be there.... And all the while i feel lm... Standing in the middle of a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and no one even looks up." He stoped talking but the sadness in his eyes and his voice making me sad. <br/>"Do you love him??" Yeah well thats non of my business.  He looked at me confused. <br/>" Pardon me??" He said confused. <br/>"Do you love him?" I ripeded myself.<br/>"You're being rude. You shouldn't be asking me this." He got a little angry.<br/>"Well thats a simple question. Do you love the guy or not?" He laughed nervesly.<br/>"This is not a suitable conversation" he said <br/>"Why cant you just answer the question?"<br/>He laughed again and walked away.<br/>"This is absurd, you dont know me and i dont know you we are not having this conversation at all, you are rude... And uncouth and presumptuous and im leaving now ... " He shaked my hand nervesely, he is cutely angry. "Jensen... Mr. Ackles, its been a pleasure, i sought you out to thank you and now i have thanked you." He's still shaking my hand and he looks so cute. <br/>"And you insulted me" he looked confused. <br/>"Well deserved it" "right" "right" and he is still shaking my hand. I looked down at our hands and then to his eyes and laughed. "I thought you were leaving." I said smiling.<br/>"I am" he said. He wanted to leave and then again came back. "You are so annoying" <br/>He said and i laughed. "Wait... I dont have to leave this is my part of the ship, you leave" <br/>I chuckled again. "Oh-ho-ho-ho well,well,well, now who is being rude." He just waited there with open mouth . Oh god he is so cute. He suddenly pulled the paint book. "What is this stupid thing you are carrying around?" He said. He opened the book. "So what are you an artist or something??" He looked at the paintings. "Well, these are rather good." <br/>"They're very good actually." He went and sat on the benches and i sat beside him. <br/>"Jensen this is exquisite work" <br/>He said excited. "They didnt think too much of them in old paree." He looked up. "Paris?" <br/>I nodded. "You get around for a p... Well a person of limited means." He said nervesly. <br/>"Gone a poor guy, you can say it" i laughed. <br/>He looked at the panting of a naked girl with a cigarett between his lips i felt uncomfortable suddenly. "Well well well... And these are drawn from life??" I nodded<br/>" Well thats one of the good things about paris. Lots a girls and boys willing take they'r clothes off." He chuckled. <br/>"You liked this woman.... You used her several times." I took the book from him amd pointed to her hands. "Well she had beautiful hands you see." He smiled "i think you must have had a love ofair with her." "No no no just with her hands she was a one_ legged prostitute. See?" I said. "She had a good sense of humore though... Oh and this lady... <br/>She used to sit at this bar everynight, wearing every piece of jewelry she owned just waiting for her long lost love, we called her madame bijouxe. See her clothes are all mauth eaten" i said. "Well you have a gift jensen... You do. You see people." <br/>He said and i stared at him. " I see you." <br/>He looked up and smiled and showed his dimples again. "And?" He said smiling.<br/>"You wouldn't have jumped" he looked at me for a seconed. "Well tell what work do you have??" He asked. "After thet i worked on a squid boat in monterey... Then i went to los angles to the santa monica pier and did portraits for 10 cents each" we are stanting near the  railing and watching the ocean and talking. "Why cant i be like you? Just head out for the horizon whenever i feel i like it... Say we will go there sometime to that pier.... Even if we are just talking abou it" he said happily. "No we will do it. We'll drink cheap beer, ride on the road coaster till we throw up and we will ride horses on the beach in the surf." He laughed laudly and god i love this sound. "But you have to do it like a reall cowboy" he looked up cofused. "I dont know how.... Will you show me??" I nodded "sure if you like" he nodded "teach me to ride like a man" i chuckled "and chew tobacko like a man." He laughed again. "And spit like a man." I nodded palyfully. " You didnt learn it finishing school?" I asked. "No" he said laughing. "Come on i'll show you" i said and took his hand. "No jensen no wait" "wait jensen" " i couldnt possibly" he said but i didnt pay attention. "Watch closely." I did that and spitted aut to the water. "Oh thats digusting." He said laughing. "Ok your turn" i said. He looked around and did that. "That was pitiful. You really have to hawk it back get some leverage. Use you hands , arc , your neck." And i did that again. " You see the range on that thing?" He lisened and did that again. "Ok thad was better. You have to work on it, really try to hawk it up." I wanted to do it again but he tapped my arm and i look back saw some women behined us. "Mother" jared said.  He walked closer to theme. "May i intreduse jensen ackles?" I smiled at her. "Charmed, im sure" </p><p> </p><p>Jared's pov </p><p> </p><p>The others are graciuose and curious about the man who saved my life, but my mother looking at him like an insect. A dangerouse insert witch must be squashed quickly.<br/>"Well jensen, sounds like you are a good man <br/>To have around in a sticky spot. " Molly said and then i geard the fanfare played, with means its dinner time. <br/>"Shall we go get dress mother??"<br/>I said and wa started walked away.<br/>"See you at dinner jensen" i said and he nodded.<br/>I went to my room and dressed in a black suit and brushed my hair and toward to the dinner room. When i went in i saw Jensen down the stairs and i couldn't help but smiled at his pretty suit, he looks so handsome. If i wasn't in this stupid family im sure as hell he would be my boyfriend. He is the kindest and the must caring person I've ever saw. I've been with stephen for so long but never did anything to really make me happy.  After a second he saw me and i walked down the stairs toward him. He stared at my eyes and then took my hand and kisses the back of it gently. <br/>"I saw that in the nickelodeon  and always wanted to do it." He said smirking, and then we both laughed. He kept his arm for me and i took his elbow and we started walking together. I looked up at his pride face and laughed at him. The other thing i like so much about his is he is much taller me, im nearly against his chin when we arr standing infront of each other. I saw stephen and my mom and we went toward them. "Darling... Surly you remember Mr. Ackles." i said to stephen and he looked up and down at jensen confusedly and i can say why .<br/>"Ackles?? Thats amazing you could almost  pass for a gentleman." Jensen He raised his eyebrows and chuckled. "Almost" well but in my head he is so much a gentleman. <br/>"Look there is the countess of Rothes.... And thats john jacob astor, the richest man in the ship, his little wifey, madeleine is my age in a delicate condition... See how she tries yo hide it??quiet the scandal." I said and he laughed at mt sentence. "And thats benjamin  Guggenheim and his mistress, madam Aubert. Mrs. Guggenheim is at home with the children ofcourse,  and over here we have sir cosmo and Lucile  lady Duff-gordng"<br/>Lady Duff waved at me and i did too. <br/>"Sweat pea, sweat pea." I heard stephen calling me but i didnt respond.  <br/>Molly came toward us, i can say he liked jensen. "Remember they love money, pertente like you own a gold mine and you are in the club." Molly said yo jensen. <br/>"Hey aster." Molly called. <br/>"Hello molly, nice too see you." <br/>"JJ, Madeline i'd like you to meet Jensen ackles." I said to them and they shaked hands.<br/>"Well jensen... Are of the boston ackles??" JJ asked jensen and jensen shaked his head. <br/>"No, the chippewa falls ackles,actually."<br/>"Oh right" and we walked away . <br/>He must be nervous, but he never faltered. They assumed he is one of them. Heir to railroad fortune, perhaps. New money abviously, but still a member of the club. <br/>Mother, ofcourse could always be counted upon. <br/>"Tell us of the accommodations in steerage, Mr. Ackles.  I heard they are quiet good." My mom said. <br/>"The best I've seen ma'am. Hardly any rats." Jensen answered calmly and everyone laughed. <br/>" Mr. Ackles is joining us from the third class, he was a help to me fiancee last night." Stephen said, i looked in jensen's face and i can said say he feel awkward in this situation. "It happened Mr. Ackles is quite a fine artist. He showed me some of his works today.  " I said and smiled at him, i thought this can help a little. <br/>"Jared and i differ in our definition of fine art. <br/>Not to impugn your work, sir" stephen said smirking to jensen and jensen shaked his hand to him. The waiter help a plait of caviar for jensen. He shaked his head. "No caviar for me, i never did like it much." He said and i laughed quietly.<br/>"Where exactly do you live Mr. Ackles?"<br/>My mom said, like she likes to make jensen uncomfortable. <br/>"Well eight now my address is the RMS titanic. <br/>After that im on god's good humor." Jensen said smiling. "How do you have means to travel?" Mom said. "I work my way from place to place. You know, tramp steamers and such.but i won my ticked at a lucky hand at poker. A very lucky hand." He looked at me and smiled when he said his last sentence and i smiled back while i was drinking my <br/>Champagne. <br/>"All like is a game of luck." One the men said. <br/>"Well a man makes his own luck, right Ackles??" Stephen said smirking like he is a rich god. <br/>"And you fined that sorta rootless existence  <br/>appealing do you?" Mom said. I cant believe she said this. <br/>"Yes ma'am i do,i mean, i got everything i need right here with me, got air in my lungs<br/>and black sheets of paper , i love waking up and dont know what will happen or who i will meet, where i will wined up, one night im sleeping under a bridge and now here i am on the grandest ship in the world,having drink with you fine people. I thing life is a gift, im not intend by wasting it. You never know what hand you will get dealt. You take life as it comes at you. Here stephen." Jensen threw a lighter to stephen, who was searching for something to light his cigarette with. "To make each day count."<br/>"Well said Jensen." Molly said.<br/>"To making it count." I said and raised my glass and smiled at him. "And everybody does the same. I looked at stephen and saw the fire in his eyes and also my mom. After that molly told us funny memories and everybody laughed at her jokes.<br/>"Next is brandy in the smoking room." I hushed at jensen and he nodded. <br/>"Now they retreat the congratulate each other on being masters of the univers." I said to him and chuckled softly. <br/>"May i escort you to the cabin?" Stephen said to me from behind. "No I'll stay here." Then stephen said something to jensen but i didnt hear then Jensen came toward me.<br/>"Must you go??" I asked him. "Time for me to raw with the other slaves." He said smiling and i laughed. "Good night Jared." He took my hand and a felt a paper in his hand. He kissed the back of my hand and smiled at him. He gave the paper to me and left. <br/>;Make it count, meet me at 11'o clock.;<br/>I went toward the stairs at time and saw him upstairs. I took a deep breath and went upstairs. He looked at me and smiled. <br/>"So you wanna go to a real party??" He smiling. I nodded and we went to the third class. God if my mom knows she will kill me. <br/>There is people whooping and playing irish jig, dancing and laughing. Jensen took a little girl's hands and started dancing with her.<br/>I sat there and watched them. And somebody started talking to me in another language. "What?" He repeated again. "I cant understand you." I said and smiled to him.  I took a few sibs of ny beer and then heard a glass broke but the man just grabbed another drink and i laughed at him.<br/>"Im going to dance with him now ok?" I heard jensen said to the little girl and she nodded. "Come on" he said to me. "What?" "Come on." He took my hand and pulled me to himself . "Jensen wait, i cant so this." I said and looked up to him. "We will have to get a bit closer." He said smiling then he putted hid hand on my wais and pulled me closer to himself. "Like this." Then took my hand and i putted my other hand on his shoulder. Jensen looked at the sad little girl who is staying there and watching us. "You are still my best one cora." He said to the girl and she smiled wide. "I dont know the steps." I said to him blushing. "Me either just go with it." I laughed. "Dont think." And i tried. <br/>We danced around the floor fast. We jumped everywhere. I have to admit it feels so good like you are free, like there is no one to tell you  this is wrong and this is right. You will step anywhere you want and jump however you want. He pulled me it the middle of the floor and did some actions with his feet. I looked at him and than i did the same he looked at me confused but then he continued. Then we took each ather elbow and moved with the music.  We took each others hands and We spun fast and screamed and laughed in happiness.<br/>Jensen grabbed two glasses of beer and i drank it in a heart beat. He looked at me and laughed <br/>"What? You think a first class boy cant drink??" We laughed <br/>Someone hit Jensen and poured all his drink on me. "Get out of here." Jensen said to the boy. "You alright?" He asked me and i just laughed he smiled at me. "Im fine." I said. <br/>Once I slipped and fell in jensen's arms. <br/>"You alright.?" "I haven't been this alright in years." I said. The music started again and everybody took each others hands and started dancing around the floor. <br/>After hours dancing and laughing and screaming finally i looked to the time and decided to go back.<br/>"Jensen... I have to go its late." I said and hu smiled and nodded." "Alright. See you tomorrow?" He asked and i nodded and went back to my room and slept.</p><p> </p><p>"Coffee sir?" Stephen just shaked his head. <br/>After a great night and a good sleep i went to the breakfast with stephen. He is weird today... And quiet. I noticed he is staring at me, i looked up at him under my eyelashes and smiled a little. "You didnt come to me last night." Stephen said. "I was tired." I said and smiled again, i hope he leave this conversation because i know how it will be. <br/>" Your exertions below deck were no doubt <br/>exhausting." I looked down nerveslly. " I see you had that undertaker of a man servant follow me." I placed the cup on the table.<br/>"You will never behave like that again jared, do you understand?" He said with a annoying smile on his face. "Im not one of your mill foremen who you can command. Im your fiancèe." He looked up. "My fiancèe." <br/>He said quietly. "My fiancèe." And he shouted. He stood up and broke a few thing.<br/>"Yes you are, and mu husband." He threw all of the plates and cups to the floor and bent down infront of me and placed his hands on my hands. "My husband in practice, if not yed but law, so you will honor me." He yelled in my face. You will honor me the way a husband honor his husband.because i will not be made a fool on myself</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is this anyway unclear.?" I looked into his eyes. Honesty im afraid.i shaked my head.<br/>"No" i said with a shaky voice. <br/>"Good, excuse me." And he left, i felt my tears rolled down.<br/>"Ms. Padalecki." The waiter came toward me and helped me. <br/>"We had a little accident." I said and bented down to help him with broken pieces. <br/> "That's alright." "Im sorry." "Let me help you." <br/>"Its alright mester.you can go i will clean this" I looked at him. He smiled at me so i got up and went to my room.<br/>After a while my mom came to my room. <br/>"You will not see that boy again.do you understand me? " She said but i didnt answer. "Jared, i forbid it." I rolled my eyes. <br/>"Oh stop it mother you will give yourself a nose bleed." She grabbed my arm and yanked me to herself. "This is not a game. Our situation is precarious. You know the money is gone." I looked up.<br/>"Of course  i know, you remind me everyday." <br/>She seems pist. "You're father left us nothing but legacy of bad depts hidden by a good name. That name is the only card me have to play. I dont understand you,it is a fine match with hockley it will ensure our survive." She said. "How can you put this on me?" I answered poorly. "Why are you being so selfish.?" She yelled. "Im being selfish??" I said and chuckled. "So you want to see me working as a seamstress?is that what you want? To see our fine things sold at auction? Our memories scattered?" She turned around crying. "Its so unfair." I sight. ""Of course its unfair." Mom said and turned back to me again. Im a woman, my choices are never easy." She said, yeah like mines are. She kissed my cheek and left the room. </p><p> </p><p>Jensen's pov </p><p>After a pretty awesome night, the next  day i went to the first class with my own shitty clothes.i went toward the church, i know they are here now.  But they dont let me go in.<br/>"I just neet to talk to someone." I said<br/>"No you are not supposed to be in here." The man said. "I was here last night, remember?" <br/>I said confused. <br/>"No now turn around." He said, suddenly i saw the man who is always with stephen.<br/>"He will tell you." I said and pointed the man. <br/>"I just need to talk." I told him.<br/>"Mr. Hockley and Mrs. Dewitt Bukater are still appreciate of what you assistance and they asked me to give you this in gratitude." <br/>He offered me money. "I dont want your money, please i just...." "Also to remind you you,re in third class and you are presence here is no longer appropriate." I know whats wrong,in sure its because of that fucking stephen. " Please just let me talk to Jared." I pleaded. "Gentlemen, please see Mr. Ackles returns to where he belongs. And that he stays there." He said and gave the man some money. "Yes sir... Come along you." He said grabbed my arm and leaded me to the door. I went out and stoled a man clothes so i stayed there untill Jared came with his mother. I gabbed his arm and and opened a door and we went inside. "Jensen this is impossible i cant see you." He wanted to go out but i grabbed his hands and pined him to the wall. "I need to talk to you." I said. <br/>"No jensen no. Jensen im engaged. Im marrying stephen. I love stephen." He said and i know this is a lie, a lie that he is saying to himself for too long. "Jared, you are no picnic. Alright? You are a spoiled little brat even. But under that, you're the most amazingly, astounding , wonderful boy  that I've ever know,and...." I wanted to talk again but he tuned around. "Jensen i...." "No, let me try and get this out. You are ama...." I sight i know this wont work like this. " Im not an idiot, i know how the world works. I've got ten bucks in my pocket i have nothing to offer you and i know that. I understand, but im too involved now. You jump i jump remember? I cant turn away without knowing you will be alright. That all that i want." I said and he looked up in my eyes. God i cant believe how beautiful his eyes are. <br/>" Well im fine. I'll be fine. Really." He said. "Really?? I dont think so. They've got you trapped, Jared. Ant you are gonna die if you dont break free. Maybe not right away because you are strong. But sooner or later thet fire that i love about you Jared...." I putted my hand on his cheek and stroked. <br/>"That fire is gonna burn out." I waited for an answer. "Thats not up to you to save me Jensen." "You are right. Only you can do that." He pulled my hand away. "Im going back.leave me alone." He left. I went to the front of the ship and just stared to the sea. I cant just let him go. He tried to kill himself once he will do it again. He is right thats not up to me, but i want it to be. "Hello Jensen." <br/>I heard the most soft and beautiful voice in the world. I turned around and looked at him.<br/>"I changed my mind." I smiled and he came near. "Thay said you might be up here." "Shh... Give me your hand." i said and he did.<br/>"Now close your eyes." He did and i went behind him. "Now step up... Now hold on to the railing. Keep your eyes close dont peek. " <br/>He smiled. "Im not." I gabbed his waist. "Now step up onto the rail. "Hold on, hold on.keep your eyes close." He laughed and i smiled and the sound. "Do you trust me?" I asked. "I trust you." He said. I took both of his hands and opened the widely and then i putted my arms around his waist. "Alright, open your eyes." Jared gasped in exciting.<br/>,"Im flying." I took his hands again and we started stroking each others hand slowly. <br/>"Come,Josephine, in my flying machine. Going up. She goes up. She goes." I started singing whispering in his ear and he laughed softly. I kissed his neck one time and then he turned his head to me, we pressed our nose together and after a moment i bented down and kissed his lips slowly and he kissed back. He putted his hand on the back of my neck and we made the kiss harder.  I wanted this from the first time i saw him and it finally happened. He is so sweet and innocently and i want to have him by my side  forever. After a while we broke the kiss. "Lets go to my room i wanna show you something." He said and i nodded and we went to his room.<br/>"This is the sitting room.... Will this light do?"<br/>He asked. "What?" "Dont artists need a good light?" He asked. "Well thats true, but im not used to working in such horrible condition." <br/>He laughed and went to the safe deposit and opened it. "Stephen insist carting this hideous everywhere." He said chuckling.<br/>"Should we be expect him anytime soon?" I asked him. "Not as long as the cigars and brandy hold out." He came toward me and gave me his neckless. "Wow,its nice. What is ir?a sapphire?" I asked and looked back to the neckless. "A diamond. A very rare diamond." He looked up at me. "Jensen i want you to draw me like those girl and boys.wearing this." He said. "Alright." <br/>"Wearing only this." He said against my ear.</p><p> </p><p>Jared's pov</p><p>I went to the bedroom and jensen stayed in the living room. I brushed my hair and rook my shirt and pants and then my boxers of.  I wrapped a long soft silk fabric around myself and went to the living room. He was moving a couch somewhere and then he took his pencil and paper. He looked up at me and smiled. "The last thing i need. Is another picture of me looking like a porcelain doll." I went near him and gave a penny to him. "As a paying customer. I expect to get what i want." I took a few steps back and then took the fabric off and he took a shaky breath a hold it.<br/>"Over the bed...uhhh couch." He said nervously. I did as he said. "Lie down." <br/>"Tell me when it look right." I said, actually i have no idea what to do and im so fucking blushing and i guess he can see that. "Keep that,put your arm back the way it was and put that other arm up, that hand right by your face there." And i did exactly as he said. "Right. Now head down... Eyes to me and keep them on me and try to stay still." I smiled a little and he started drawing. <br/>"Oh so serious." He smiled but didnt say anything. "i believe you are blushing. Mr. Artist." He smiled again. "Just relax your face, no laughing." He said. "Yeah sorry." My heart i pounding from the moment i got naked in front of him. Its the most erotic moment of me life. After a few more minute he finished and i went and stayed behind him to see that and Its perfect. He sign the paint and give that to me. "Thank you." I said and bend down and bended down and kissed his lips. Then i went and took a paper and started writing a letter for stephen. "what are you doing?" I gave him the neckless. "Will put this back it the safe for me?" I said and he took it and did as i said. <br/>I went to the bedroom and got dress again. <br/>"Its getting cold... Ow you look nice." I wanted to answer but i heard nocked and i grabbed Jensen's hand and went out of a door and then we went out of another door. <br/>I looked back and swa him after us. "Come on." I said and we started running and he ran after us. We went down by the elevator and he couldn't catch us. We ran down the stairs and started laughing. "Pretty tough for a valet, this fella. Seems more like a cop." Jensen said laughing. "I think he was." I said and laughed harder. We looked out of the door and seen him again. "Oh shit." Jensen said and we ran again. We opened a door a went in room ant there a is a ao loud sound of roaring. "Now what?" I said so loud so he can hear it. "What?" He yelled back and i laughed. "Hold on what are you doing here?you shouldn't be down here " A man asked us. I grabbed Jensen' s hand and we ran. <br/>"Carry on, you are doing a great job dont mind us." Jensen yelled and i laughed loudly. <br/>We went in a door and there is some stuff and a car. "Wow look what we have here." We went toward the car he wanted to get in but i cleared my throat. He looked at me chuckled and opened the door for me and took my hand and i went in and he sat at the driver seat.  " Where to mester??" He asked and i laughed. "To stars." I said near his ear and he looked back at me. I pulled him to the back seat. He wrapped one of his hands around me and took my hand with another. "You're nervous?" He asked. "No" i whispered.  I put my head on his shoulder and kissed his fingers. "Put your hands on me Jensen." I whispered again. He looked down at me and put on of his hands on my hips and the other on the back of my neck and kissed my lips hard. He lay me down and came on top of me and started kissing my neck and bit at it slowly. He putted his hands on my belt and  looked up at me and i nodded. He opened my belt and took my pants off slowly and then did the same to my shirt and then kissed my lips again. And then he striped himself. " Open your legs Jared." O obey quickly and a placed himself between my legs and kissed and licked my neck again and went down on my chest. He putted one of my nipples in his mouth and pinched the other one between his fingers and i moaned softly. He let go of my nipple and went downer on mt stomach and pulled his tongue on it slowly. "Uhhh jensen." He looked up and smiled. He went downer to my cock and kissed the top of it and then putted it in his mouth and sucked hard. "Ohhh god Jensen... Jen..." It feels so good, stephen just did it once and that was nothing like this. He sucked harder and i moaned loud. "Fuuck Jensen... Ummmm... Im...coming." and he let go of my cock. "I dont want you to come yet ok?" He said softly and i nodded. He kept tow of his fingers against my lips and started to suck at them. "Since we dont have any lube this is all we can do." He said and i sucked at his fingers and made them so wet, he pulled his fingers out of my mouth and then kissed my lips one more time and then pushed two fingers in my ass. "Uhhh fucking suck Jensen." I moaned laud and he started moving them slowly and then faster. He added another finger and then replaced it with his own dick. "You think you ready??" Ge asked before push in. "Y..yeah just do it." He nodded and pushed in slowly. "Uhhhhh." I moaned and shut my eyes. "Umm jay fuck you are so tight." He said moaning and pished depper. "Yoy good." He asked. " Yes... You can move." I said and he started moving. "God you are so beautiful." He said and kissed my lips and neck. Be moved faster and faster. "fuck Jensen im coming." He looked up. "Do it Jared come for me." He said and strocked  my cock and i came screaming. "God that was..." I said breathless. "Yeah it was." He said and kissed my lips. We got up and got dress. We went on the ship again. "Did you see those guys faces?" He asked laughing and i just laughed and then i stoped laughing. "When the ship docks, im getting off with you." He looked down smiling. "This is crazy." He said. "I know it doesn't make any sense thats why i trust it." He smiled at me and kissed my lips again. We were kissing when somthing hit the ship and then ice shatters threw down on the ship. " Get back." Jensen pulled me back. <br/>Here is a big iceberg, everybody are running and screaming but after something like fifty minutes everything god a little better. We went  up the stairs and Jensen opened the small silver door door me and we went to the second floor and here are two of the ship officials. "Boiler room six is flooded eight feet and the mail hold is wors...." He is explaining to the other man. "Can you shore up?not unless the pumps get ahead." He interrupted him. "Have you seen the main hold." "Its already under the water." They left.<br/>"This is bad." Jensen said. I looked up at him, im scared, god knows what will happen if the ship fail. "We should tell mom and stephen." I said, he nodded and we went to my room. <br/>"We were looking for you mister." Stephen's right hand said to me, i didnt reply and we went into the room. Stephen is smocking as always and mom has a glass of whiskey in her hand when we went in both of them looked up at us. I took Jensen's hand tighter. <br/>"Something serious has happened." I said.  Stephen came a few steps closer and looked down at our hands and then in my eyes. "Yes it has. Indeed two things dear to me have disappeared. Now the one is back and i know where to find the other. Searech him." Stephen said and pointed Jensen.<br/>"Take you coat off son." The cop said to Jensen. "Now what." Jensen said angrily.<br/>"Stephen what are you doing?we are in the middle of an emergency." I said. "Is this is??" The cop asked as he is holding the neckless of mine. This cant be true, i trust Jensen with all my heart.<br/>"Thats it." Stephen said. "This is horseshit." Jensen said with wide eyes. I looked up at his confused. I dont want to believe but i seeing this with my own eyes. He looked down at me and shaked his head. "Dont you believe it Jared dont." I looked into his eyes, this cant be true, he was with me the whole time. And in the other hand i cant just leave him like this, even if he did this, he helped me so much in these days, ao its just fair to help him. "He couldn't have." U said and looked back to the cop and Stephen. "Easy enough for a professional." Stephen said. "I was with him the entire time." This is true. I would know if he did. "Perhaps he did this when you where putting you clothes back on dear." Stephen said, and i know this voice. " Reall slick. They put it in my pocket." Be said pleading. "Shut up." Stephen yelled. "This isnt even your pocket. Property of A.L ryerson." <br/>I looked up at Jensen in shook. God i cant believe how stupid i am, he is really a thief.<br/>"This was reported stolen." "No i just borrowed it." He looked at me while my eyes were still on him, i know he can see the confuse and shook in my eyes. <br/>"Oh we have as honest thief." Stephen said chuckling. "You know i didnt do this Jared." He came closer and whispered but i didnt say anything. Dont you believe them Jared you know it." I stayed quiet because i dont know what to say. "Lets go." The cop took Jensen's arm and pulled him out of the room.<br/>When they left stephen looked back to me and came toward me. I looked up at him and stared at me for a moment and then slapped me across my face so hard. "Oh it is a little slut, isnt it??" He said calmly. I didnt look at him so he grabbed my arm and made me to look into him eyes. "Look at me when im talking to you." He said angrily, than i heard knock on door. "Not know we are busy." Stephen yelled but the man didnt pay attention and came in. "So  you've been asked to put on lifebelts and go to the boat deck." " I said not now." "Sorry Mr. Amell, but its captaine's order. Dress warmly, ita quite cold out." Stephen chuckled. "This is ridiculouse." Stephen said and walked away, i held mu hand om bu sore cheek to make it a little better. "Dont worry mister, im sure its just a precation." The man told me and i nodded but kept my head down. We walked out of the room and my mom joined us. They gave us lifejackets ant we wore them. I saw Mr. Andrews and went to him. "Mr. Andrews?i saw the iceberg. And i see it in your eyes. Please tell me the truth." He pulled me away.<br/>"The ship will sink." He said. "You certain.?" I asked. "Yeah in an hour or so. The ship will be at the bottom of the atlantic. Just go to the boats and go." I nodded and he left. I cant believe the unsinkable ship will kill us. <br/>They leaded the childre and their mother go to the boats and let them go. Here is men saying goodby to their wives and children and dont even know if they will see tham again. <br/>"Will the lifeboats be seated according to class." Mom said and then looked at me and stephen. "I hope they're not  crowded." She said. I shaked my head. "Oh mother shut up." I said in disgust and she looked at me confuse. "Dont you understand.? The water is freezing and there is not enough boat. Not enough by half. Half the people in this ship are going to die." I said. "Not the better half." Stephen said. Oh god i cant believe this guys. <br/>"Come on ruth get in the boat. First class boat is right here." Molly said. Mom went to the boat. "You knkw its pity i didnt keep that drawing. It will be worth a lot more by morning." He said smirking. "You unimaginable bastard." I said and he chuckled. "Come on Jared darling there is a plenty of room for you." They wont let the man and boys in but we can go because we are at first class, but stephen will come with the next boat. I looked at molly and mom. I cant go, i cant left Jensen there, he will die down there. "Good by mom." I said started walking away as fast as i could but stephen grabbed my arm and pulled me to himself. <br/>"WHERE ATR YOU GOING??to HIM??to be a WHORE to ba gutter RAT??" He is yelling at me. "I rather to be his whore then your husband." I sayed calmly and wanted to leave but he pulled again. "NO." I tried to free myself but he kept me. "I said no." I thought of what Jensen teaches me and then spitted on him and ran as fast as i could, i can hear my mom yelling my name to come back, but i dont give a shit about it 'cause i know she dont give a shit about me. I rna down the stairs and searched for Mr. Andrew, after finally i found him, i asked about the place they might keeping Jensen. "What?you have to get to a boat right away." He said.<br/>"No, im doing this with or without your help sir. But without will take longer." I looked into his eyes hopefully and he finally said where i should go and i went so fast. I went to the lifter ao i van be there sooner. When i arrived down suddenly a lot of water threw to the lifter, but if i dont do anything Jensen will die here. So i got out of it and ran, the water is on my thigh and probably near Jensen's knees or lower, so i guess we wont die. <br/>"JENSEN??" I yelled but didnt hear anything.<br/>"JENSEN" i yelled again. "JARED??" I heard his voice and ran toward it. "JENSEN." "JARED IM HERE." I opened a door and went his and saw his cuffed to somewhere. "Jared" he said smiling. "Jensen im sorry. Im sorry im so sorry." I said and ran to him and kissed his lips. "The guy lovejoy put it in my pocket." "I know i know i know." I hugged him. "Listen Jared, you are gonna fined the spare key all right? Look in that cabin right there. Its a little silver one Jared." I went to the cabin and searched, but non of them is the one i want.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jared.how did you fined out i didnt do it."<br/>He asked. <br/>"I didnt, i just realized  i already knew it."  <br/>He looked at me and smiled. "Keep looking." He said and i started looking again. <br/>"Look jared, you need to go and fined some help ok??" I didnt want to live him alone here but he is right. I nodded ant left the room. <br/>After awhile looking i found a ax and got back to the room. "Will this work??" I asked.<br/>"I guess, we will fined out." I nodded. I tried somewhere else a few times. "Ok enough practice. Come on you can do it." "Listen, hit it really hard and really fast." He said. I did and opened my eyes and saw his hands free. He laughed and hugged me. "You did it... Come on lets go." He grabbed my hands and ran out. We finally arrived on the ship and half the ship is already under the water. "Jared you have to go." Jensen. "Im not going anywhere without you." "No you have to go, now." "No Jensen." "Get in the boat Jared." "No" "yes" we where argueing until i saw stephen standing beside Jensen. We both looked up at him put we didnt say anything. "Go jared, i will get the next one. I'll be alright." I shaked my head with teary eyes. " Have an arrangement with an officer on the other side of the ship. Jensen and i can get off safely. Both of us." Jensen looked back at me. "See? My own boat to catch." He said smiling. "Hurry up,its almost full." Stephen said. I went to the boat and got Jensen's hand for goodby. The boat started to go lower and lower. I cant go, i cant left him here, stephen wont help him. I got uo and went out of the boat to the lower floor, i can hear Jensen'a scream but i did it anyway. <br/>"Jared what are you doing." I ran up the stairs and i saw him running to me, i jumped in his arms and hugged him. He kissed all over my face. "Jared, you are so stupid why did you do that?" He said while he was kissing me. "You are so stupid." He said and kissed me again. "You jump i jump remember." "Right" And he kissed me again. <br/>"God i couldn't go." I said in his arms. "Its all right.  We will think of something." "At least im with you." I said. "Yeah.... Come on we should run." Wa ran as fast as we could. Water is on our waists, we were running when we hitted a silver door at it is lock. <br/>"Oh god what should we do." I said, my tears rolling down on my cheeks, Jensen looked up at me at took my face in his hands and kissed my cheeks. "Dont worry ok?? We wont die here. I just found you i wont let you go this soon." He sai and i nodded, we saw one the ship officers running. "Hey please help us." He didnt pay attention but then he stopped and came. He took his ring key and tried some of them untill he dropped the key. "Im sorry, i dropped it." He said and left.<br/>"Oh god Jensen." I said sobbing. Jensen took a dip breath and under the water and after a moment came up with the ring key. <br/>"Which one??" "The short one, try the short one."  He tried and it opened. <br/>We ran untill we are on the ship but the ship is bending over so everybody are running on top of the ship. Avery ones are screaming in fear and a lot of kids crying for they're parents, this is the last thing everyone thought would happen. We finally arrived to the top of the ship and Jensen kept me in his arms protectively. "Jensen." He looked down at me and kept his arms tighter around me. "This is where we first met." I said smiling and nervous. He looked at me a second an then pulled my head to his chest and kissed my head. "Hold on the rail tight." Jensen said to me. The ship i s getting somehow that we cant stand anymore. "We have to move." He pulled himself up the rails. "Give me your hand i will pull you over." "I cant." "Come one give me you hands." He tool my hand and pulled me up. "I gotcha i wont let you go." He said calmly. The ship is completely on the water vertically. "Whats happening Jensen." <br/>" I dont know, i dont know." He said and i know he is scared but he is mo showing to calm me. My hands are getting weak and i cant hold on any longer. "Hold on Jared." The ship is going downer and downer and we are near the water. "Oh god Jensen." I said sobbing. "Hold on Jared please." He said and held me from behind tighter. "The ship is gonna suck us down. Take a deep breath when i said. Kick for the surface and keep kicking and do not let go of my hand. We are going to make it Jared." We are almost there. <br/>"Ready. Ready. NOW." This was the last thing i heard, we both took a deep breath and the ship went under the water. I saw him under the water with me and its warming my heart, we tried to kick and tried the pull ourselves up, but i cant feel his hands anymore. So i went on ant when im up i opened my eyes nut im not seeing him anywhere. "JENSEN,JENSEN." I kept calling him. "Jared." I heard his voice and he took my hands again. "Swim Jared, i need you to swim." We kept swimming untill we found a <br/>wooden board. "Here, get on it." I did as he said. "What about you?" "I'll be fine." He said and pressed his forehead to mine. "It'll be alright." He said nodding. "The boats are coming back for us, hold on just a little bit longer." That wasnt true, we stayed there for to long. "Its getting quiet." "Its just gonna take a couple of minute to get the boats organized. I dont know about you but i intent to write a strongly worded letter to the white star line about all this." He said shivering. "I love you Jensen." I dont know if we will make it or not, but i wanted to say this to him at least once. "Don't you do that. Dont you say youre goodby, not yet, do you understand me?" He said and i felt a cold tear on my cheek. "Im so cold." "Listen Jared, you are gonna get out of here, and you are gonna make a lot of babies and you are gonna watch them grow. You are gonna die and old man warm in his bed, not here, not like this." <br/>He said and i realized he isnt talk about himself even a little. " I will left this board if you dont ge on this." I said and he looked up confused. "This cant hold both of us." He said. " Dont care. I want all of that things with you. If you are not there i dont want them, so get on or i will left this." "Alright just stay there." He said and pulled himself up and after a few times try he did it and lay dow beside me. I saw a light and boat, but we are to tired to move. They looked everywhere and when seen nobody's moving turned to go back. "Jensen." I said in a low voice. "Dont worry." He said and went down the board and took one the officers whistle, and with they came back for us. "Give me your hands and come up." The men said and pulled us up. We sat on the corner and Jensen thew his cold, shaky hands around me and the men gave us some blankets.<br/>I putted my head on his shoulder and he putted his chin on my head. "Sleep Jared, tomorrow everything is better." And i know he is right, like always. I looked up and kissed his lips and then goes to sleep on hes shoulder and he on my head, and i know we will stay together forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>